


Thanks for Bringing Dessert

by shooponthemoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attraction, Cooking Lessons, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kagami is the host of a cooking show and Aomine is a professional basketball player.</p>
<p>Instead of seeing him on tv, how about we have Aomine <i>join</i> him on tv, shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for Bringing Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt was: Kagami is the host of a cooking show (think Jamie oliver, or something) and Aomine is a professional basketball player and Aomine comes across kagami's show on tv one day and thus falls in love.
> 
> Buuut I wanted some actual interaction to happen without dragging this on forever so I changed it up a bit, hope you like it!

Aomine wasn’t quite sure why he’d agreed to take part in so much promotional shit, like advertisements for sponsors, magazine photoshoots—which wouldn’t be so bad if fucking Kise stopped showing up to every one—and his absolute least favourite, TV show appearances.

Aomine _hated_ talk shows. He _hated_ having people ask him the same dumb questions over and over, gushing over his height and his skill and his team’s record-breaking season last year. _Especially_ when it was people who knew jack-shit about basketball interviewing him. He had to physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes at them on live TV, and only because Satsuki would give him hell for it, he was sure.

She was his best friend and a great agent, but he didn’t understand why she agreed to have him do half the things she did. The only endorsements he actually enjoyed doing were one for shoe companies and sometimes also for sporting good companies when they gave him free shit.

_This_ had to be one of the most ridiculous things Satsuki had ever signed him up to do: be the celebrity guest on some popular chef’s new live cooking show. It was half talk show, half cooking show really, since the guy apparently spent a while chatting up his guests, talking about food and asking questions about his guests’ lives and hobbies. The rest of the time was him cooking food for them, and then they (and the audience, of course, there has to be a perk for buying studio tickets) get to taste the dish of the day.

Now as much as Aomine loved free food, he had no freaking idea what he was going to talk to the guy about. He kept frowning and grumbling the entire drive to the studio where the show was filmed until Satsuki smacked him in the forehead and told him to behave.

Everything went by quickly after that; he was kidnapped by the wardrobe and makeup people to prep him for the cameras. At first the stylist seemed to have trouble finding stuff in his size that she liked, so she ran off to a different room and came back with a surprisingly nice assortment of clothes that were all a perfect fit. They smelled nice too, a bit of a masculine, woodsy scent, and Aomine wondered if he could get Satsuski to ask what kind of detergent they used to wash their shit, because he kind of wanted his own shit to smell like that too.

Once dressed and prepped, he was quickly shuffled around until he was waiting beside the stage entrance. The chef guy would do a quick introduction once filming started, then Aomine would walk on and go join him at the table. He had been asked by one of the assistants what kind of tea he liked, so he assumed there would be some form of beverage waiting for him there, which was kind of nice.

Lights went on, cameras rolled, the crowd got noisy and drowned out the voice of the host. All too soon Aomine was shoved through the entrance and he had to quickly readjust himself, adopting a casual and lazy, yet confident pose as he swaggered over to the table.

Aomine almost, _almost_ tripped on his own feet when the chef turned towards him and gave him a beaming smile. _Holy shit was this guy ever hot! Hot damn!_ Fiery red hair paired with deep red eyes set in a handsome face atop an equally stunning body. Aomine’s libido was suddenly going into overdrive, and he was very glad his tanned skin made it easier to hide a blush as the guy stood up to greet him, his warm hand resting in Aomine’s for perhaps a second longer than expected, making the blue-haired man’s heart flutter.

This was the easiest on-air conversation Aomine had ever had, and perhaps even the most comfortable first conversation he’d ever had with anybody in his life. After they both sat down, the chef, Kagami, immediately dove into basketball talk, but for once this guy really knew his shit. He had apparently played for years back when he was young and had a great passion for the sport.

They eventually moved on to other topics like food, Aomine making a joke about how horrible his best friend’s cooking was, despite knowing Satsuki would kill him for it later. Aomine admitted to always wanting to have learned the skill himself as a way of gaining some sort of independence from having take-out all the time and going to see his parents just for a taste of home cooking.

“Why don’t you join me, then?” asked Kagami, motioning to the kitchen behind him. “I usually don’t make my guests work for their food, but you could stand to learn a thing or two.”

“I’d love to,” replied Aomine, grinning.

Now Aomine had no idea what was supposed to be going on in a kitchen, but it felt like Kagami was way too handsy than he ought to be—not that he was complaining in the least. He felt his pulse race and his body heat up every time the redhead wrapped his arms around his to help him cut something or handle the frying pan. If anybody asked the basketball player why he was sweating so much, he’d definitely blame it on the heat of the stove.

All Aomine remembered about the end of the show was just how delicious the food was, even despite him almost burning the first batch of the vegetables. They continued to talk as they ate, conversation still oh-so-easy and laughter spilling freely from their lips. When Kagami finally turned back to the audience and the cameras to say his closing remarks, Aomine was jarred back to reality, having entirely forgotten where he was and that he was surrounded by strangers. For a while, it had almost felt like they were on a date, alone in their little world as they were.

He sat in the guest changing room afterwards, still feeling a sort of high from the hour he’d spent with the hot chef. When the door opened, he thought at first it was Satsuki coming to smack him for his comment about her cooking, but whoever entered said nothing and simply locked the door behind them.

Aomine turned, his breath catching as he took in the sight of the redhead standing at the door, his red eyes dark and his gaze hungry as he licked his lips, raking his eyes over the basketball player’s toned body.

“Fuck,” was all Aomine managed to say.

Kagami stalked closer, the intensity in those red eyes keeping Aomine glued to his chair, unable to move, unable to breathe. When he stood but centimeters away, the redhead bend over and braced his arms on each side of the chair, effectively trapping Aomine as he leaned down to bring his lips just shy of touching the blue-haired man’s ear.

“You’re wearing my clothes,” Kagami whispered in a deep voice, making Aomine shiver with lust.

“I change my mind—fuck _me_ ,” he growled before grabbing the redhead’s collar and crashing their lips together, pulling Kagami into his lap as he licked his way into his mouth, the chef still tasting like the meal they had made and eaten together.

They kissed aggressively, their passion proof that Aomine hadn’t been the only one to feel that spark and that tension between them earlier. After what felt like hours, Aomine finally had to pull away, turning his head to the side to take in deep, gasping breaths, his pants feeling much tighter than what was comfortable, though he could tell the other man was in the same state.

Kagami stroked his cheek, using his thumb to clear the saliva that had accumulated around his lips, now red and utterly wrecked. Aomine didn’t know what was going through the chef’s mind, but for him he could only think of how beautiful the redhead was, and how absolutely perfect he looked in that moment, cheeks as red as his lips and hair wild from Aomine’s fingers running through it.

“Thank you for bringing dessert,” Kagami said, grinning at his own cheesy line, and Aomine decided then and there that the redhead was a keeper.

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight is AU idea prompt night but I'm not sure how many more I'll get through, especially since I've had to reject a few of the requests... we'll see haha
> 
> My tumblr: [shooponthemoon](http://shooponthemoon.tumblr.com)


End file.
